worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora
Like most Strike Witches material, the Manga Tankubon has lots of English, including the title on the inside of the slip cover. the slp cover calls it "The Sky which is Connected to You" instead of "The Sky that Connects Us." Should i move the article to relfect the new title? Call it "Kimi to Tsunagara Sora?" Call it "The Sky Which is Connected to You?" Frankly, I am reluctant to give it a title in the passive voice even if it is technically correct. : --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 04:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any reason to change it. It's not like we haven't ignored Japanese attempts at foreign languages before. Also, I don't like the passive voice and it's not like the existing title changes the meaning. Also also, most people probably wouldn't notice the name change and confusion would ensue...Let's wait for an English release and see what they do... : --Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 11:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, you'll see when you get yours, but its pretty clear... I dunno... --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 02:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) So yeah...after looking in my edition...it is there. In pretty Helvetica even... Considering the options are: 1. Ignore them because passive voice sounds stooopid 2. Change it to "The Sky Which is Connected to You" even though it sounds stoopid 3. Go full weeaboo and change it to "Kimi to Tsunagara Sora" changing Blue Sky and Heavens in the process as well I'd vote for 1 or 3 (preferring 1) and disregard 2 ... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 14:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be changed to the title they put inside the manga itself, since i was the one giving the translation 'the sky that connects us' on a whim Parmesan 18:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) hmmm....full weeabboo is still better than passive voice faggotry. maybe have the name in kana for added fun? --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 15:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Please no kana in the actual page name. It would make linking to it a real bitch... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 16:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) So yeah, I'm gonna move a few pages to get some closing on this matter. And by a few pages I mean * The Sky That Connects Us to Kimi to Tsunagara Sora because right now it's wrong and the passive voice sounds stooopid * Strike Witches: Maidens of the Blue Sky to Sōkū no Otome-tachi * Strike Witches: Maidens in the Sky to Tenkū no Otome-tachi both because nobody cares about them anyway and if they do, two titles starting with Maidens of/in might lead to confusion... I'm going to do that sometime next week, so if there's something you'd like to improve or say about this, now is the perfect time for that... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 02:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) DO IT, ADMIN! --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 05:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It's Tsunagaru, moonrunes agreed, don't bother them about it. Stuff has been moved accordingly. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 15:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) What chapters 7 and 8? No-where have i found chapter 7 and 8 except as a part of the raw. Every place I have found 1.5 only has chapters 1-6, which were completed/posted way back in the summer of 2010! In any case; those chapters are magazine chapters, not tank chapters, and they are missing three pages that seem to have been added for the tank release. Makuhari Fan01 00:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 7 is here: http://www.mediafire.com/?nn22m3mg2dn I don't know who the scanlator is, but I guess they never actually released it. Chapter 8 raw (Looks like mag): http://www.mediafire.com/?fyoyd6xv4a2 I'm guessing the scanlator went inactive... 03:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC)yoposoc Chapter's 7 and 8 have been translated, (I have them, just confirmed to be sure,) but I'll have to hunt down where I picked them up from again. Even then; I'm not sure if I have permission to post links, because I think they were on a fileshare account I was given access to... I guess i'll have to be the good uncle. Chapter 8 translated on Mediafire Took me a second to find on Google.... If only i knew... Atikabubu (talk) 08:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC)